Erster Weltkrieg (1878-1881)
Der Erste Weltkrieg '''begann am 8. Juli 1878 (oder 15. Juli 1878) und endete am 25. Dezember 1880 (oder 1. November 1881). Es gab 2,1 Millionen Tote. Alle Seiten erlitten große Verluste. Verlauf Am 8. Juli 1878 überfielen britische Truppen um 23:35 auf Befehl von Königin Victoria Jamestown. Die Königin will durch den Angriff Großbritannien wieder zu alter Stärke verhelfen, da sich immer mehr Staaten vom britischen Reich abspalten (unabhängig werden). Insgesamt 100 Mann sind schwerst bewaffnet mit Schiffen an die Küste von Jamestown gebracht worden, wo sie sofort ihren Angriff starten. Sie dringen in die Siedlung ein, liefern sich ein blutiges Gefecht mit der amerikanischen Kompanie, die allerdings völlig unvorbereitet auf den Angriff war und plündern die Häuser der Einwohner. Anschließend erklären sie um 0:04 per Dekret von Königin Victoria Jamestown wieder zur britischen Siedlung. (es ist der 9. Juli) Von den fast 500 amerikanischen Soldaten dort, haben nur 92 überlebt, die alle als Geisel genommen werden, bis auf einer der die Flucht ergreifen kann bevor die britischen Truppen den Schlachtort nach Überlebenden durchsuchen. Dieser ist kugeldurchlöchert und schafft es gerade noch so in die ein Kilometer entfernte amerikanische Botschaft zu gelangen, wo er dem dortigen Botschafter die kürzlich erfolgte Besatzung mitteilt, danach erstickt er an seinem eigenen Blut noch vor Ort. Präsident Rutherford B. Hayes wird sofort per Fax informiert und ordnet einen millitärischen Schlag gegen die Briten in Jamestown an. Er befiehlt das sofort 200 Mann in die Siedlung geschickt werden mit dem Auftrag der Rückeroberung. So viele Soldaten auf einmal aufzufinden ist allerdings schwer, so das erst am nächsten Tag um 6:30 alle Soldaten gesammelt sind und der Angriff starten kann. Vor dem Dorf stößt die von General Madison angeführte Truppe allerdings vor 40 Soldaten, die den Eingang zur Siedlung gut bewachen. General Madison will dem dortigen Truppenanführer Rutherford erklären, dass er ein Massaker vermeiden will, da die amerikanische Armee sowieso überlegen ist und deswegen die Briten lieber gleich kapitulieren sollen. Rutherford ist verärgert über Madisons freche Worte und erschießt ihn aus Zorn. Es ist 7:25. Die 200 amerikanischen Soldaten brüllen wild und schießen ziellos auf die 40 britischen Wachmänner. Damit beginnt die Schlacht vor dem Eingang von Jamestown. Es werden zwei Bomben von den Amerikanern gezündet, womit die Schlacht letzendlich zu Gunsten der Amerikaner ausgeht. Es ist 8:13. Die jubbelnden Soldaten stechen die amerikanische Flagge vor den Eingang von Jamestown und zünden die britische an. Die Verletzen Amerikaner werden noch vor Ort von 10 Sanitätern versorgt und die verletzten Briten gefangen genommen und gleich per Schiff wieder nach Washington gebracht, wo sie im Staatsgefängnis als Kriegsgeisel genommen werden. Die Amerikaner stürmen Jamestown, liefern sich dort brutale Kämpfe mit den Briten, unter anderem vor dem Markplatz und gewinnen die Schlacht letzendlich. Es ist 10:27. Die letzten britischen Soldaten, die sich in den Türmen verbarikadiert haben werden um 11:24 vom zuständigen britischen General zum Rückzug aufgerufen. Das Schiff (die Victoria II0) mit dem die Briten zurück in ihre Heimat fliehen wollen wird auf halben Wege vom amerikanischen Kampf U-Boot "Washington I.S." abgeschoßen. Dabei kommen 3 Briten ums Leben, 16 versuchen weiter nach Großbritannien zu schwimmen, aber nur 5 schaffen es, die anderen 11 ertrinken. Um 12:00 Mittags erklärt Präsident Hayes bei einem Pressedinner den Briten den Krieg. Er werde jede erdenkliche Waffe einsetzen um die Souveränität Amerikas zu schützen versicherte er der Bevölkerung. Diese brach in totale Panik aus. Noch einen Krieg wollten sie nicht. Läden wurden geplündert, zahlreiche flohen aus dem eigenen Land oder baten gar per Brief bei Großbritannien persönlich um Asyl. Die Königin zeigte sich davon wenig erschüttert. Sie schlug den Steuermann, der mit der ,,Victoria II0" die Briten in die USA gebracht hat und schließlich bei dem Abschuß dieses Schiffes ums Leben kam postum zum Ritter. Bis heute wird James Turner (1837-1878) als Held verehrt. Der britische Kriegsminister Mr. Baynes erklärt ängstlichen Journalisten im Interview um 13:44, das Großbritannien natürlich auf einen Angriff der USA vorbereitet sei. Solch ein Angriff sei aber von vorneherein zum Scheitern verurteilt, da Britannien mit 1500 Soldaten, die zweitgrößte Armee der Welt habe, nach der osmanischen (mit 2700 Soldaten). Auch suche sich England gerade neue Verbündete die das Land im Falle eines Krieges verteidigen könnten. Im Gespräch seien unter anderem das Osmanische Reich, Frankreich (die Britisch-Französische Freundschaft ging nachdem Algerienkrieg 1867 zu Grunde) und das Preußische Großreich (wegen dem extremen Nationalismus in Deutschland waren Preußen und Britannien von Beginn an Todfeinde). Um 14:56 erklärt der osmanische Scheich Abdullah II. nachdem er durch den britischen Botschafter von Plänen eines Freundschaftsangebots von Britannien hörte, seinen Bürgern in Kaaba nachdem er allen Bürgern zuvor befiehl diesen Ort zu besuchen und seine Rede zu hören, sonst werden sie mit dem Tode bestraft, er schließe eine osmanisch-britische Freundschaft nicht aus, es seien aber Bedingungen erforderlich. *1. Die Lybische Halbinsel (noch britische Kolonie) muss an das osmanische Reich abgegeben werden. *2. Das Einreiseverbot des dschihadistischen Predigers Abu Khaled nach England muss aufgehoben werden. Dieser hatte ein Jahr zuvor seine Anhänger bei einer Versammlung zum Dschihad gegen die Kuffar aufgerufen. *3. Die Königin Victoria muss bei Allah schwören, das sie niemals ein islamisches Land mehr anrühren wird. (sprich besetzen) *4. Großbritannien muss sich dafür einsetzen, das Spanien Entschädigungszahlungen an das osmanische Reich für den Osmanisch-Spanischen Krieg (1828-1839), der damals die ganze Wirtschaft im Land ruinierte zahlt. *5. Britannien muss sich dafür einsetzen, das der Islam sich in ganz Arabien verbreitet und millitärisch gegen die christliche Minderheit vorgehen. Etwa zur selben Zeit beschließt Präsident Hayes ein Dekret was es britischen Staatsbürgern unmöglich macht in die USA einzureisen. Das bringt das Fass endgültig zum überlaufen: Königin Victoria erklärt um 15:00 Amerika offiziel den Krieg. Sie werde nicht ruhen bis ganz Amerika (nicht wie zuvor erklärt nur Jamestown) britisch sein wird. Um 16:07 wird ein weiteres Schiff, nur mit britischen Soldaten (diesmal sind es 300) in die USA, wieder nach Jamestown geschickt. Auf dem Weg wird es aber wieder von einem U-Boot abgeschoßen. Das U-Boot macht sich auf den Weg zur Causeway-Küste (den Befehl hatten sie erst eine Minute zuvor vom Verteidigungsminister erhalten und waren darauf nicht vorbereitet. Eigentlich war ihr Job britische Schiffe auf dem Weg nach Amerika abzuschießen). Das U-Boot schafft es nach zweieinhalb Stunden endlich anzukommen. Die amerikanischen Soldaten steigen aus. Es sind diesmal ,,nur" 50. Dafür aber gut bewaffnet. Sie schießen auf Touristen und Anwohner. Dann stürmen sie die Innenstadt. Sie verwüsten alles und hinterlaßen ein riesiges Chaos. Die örtliche Polizei kann gegen die Amerikaner nichts tun. Um etwa 18:00 triff die nordirische Armee ein. Sie eröffnen das Feuer auf die amerikanische Armee. Der U-Boot Kommandeur, der jetzt als General fungieren muss ordnet einen Rückzug seiner Truppen in die naheliegenden Berge an. Von dort aus greifen sie um 18:15 ein weiteres Dorf an. Sie hinterlaßen 6 Tote und 123 Verletzte. Sie ergreifen die Flucht, bevor die Armee eingreifen kann. Inzwischen sind es nur noch 27 amerikanische Soldaten. Die nordirische Armee versorgt die Verletzten im Lazarett und startet einen Suchtrupp, der die feindlichen Truppen finden soll. Diese verstecken sich im Gebüsch, ganz in der nähe der Nordiren. Als der Suchtrupp immer näher kommt greifen sie sofort an. Es kommt zu einer brutalen Schlacht, die um 20:13 mit 25 Toten endet. Das sind hauptsächlich nordirische Soldaten und Zivilisten. Nur ein amerikanischer Soldat kommt ums Leben. Und das auch nur durch einen amerikanischen Querschläger. Um 20:30 trifft die englische Armee ein. Sie hatte erst kurz zuvor von dem Einsatz erfahren. Sie schafft es die amerikanischen Soldaten wieder zurück ins U-Boot zu drängen. Dabei stirbt niemand oder wird verletzt. Von da an gelten die Briten, dank ihrer Gewaltlosigkeit bei der Vertreibung der Amerikaner als die moralisch guten und die Amerikaner sind plötzlich die bösen Massenmörder. ,,Ein Einsatz wie der eines Serienmörders" schreibt die New York Times in ihrer Ausgabe vom 10. Juli 1878. Die amerikanische Bevölkerung solidarisiert sich immer mehr mit Großbritannien. Bei einer Großdemo gegen amerikanische Kriegspolitik vor dem Weißen Haus, werden 33 Demonstranten erschoßen. Die Polizei wird von Anwohnern in der Gegend wegen dieses Vorgehens mit Steinen beworfen. Der 10. Juli gilt als ein Tiefpunkt in der amerikanischen Geschichte. 22% sprechen sich in einer Umfrage dafür aus, das sich Amerika wieder dem britischen Reich anschließt. Tags zuvor waren es nur 0,3% An diesem Tag um 9:35 erklärt sich Großbritannien mit allen Bedingungen die das Osmanische Reich für eine Patnerschaft erfordert einverstanden. Sie beenden ihre Patnerschaft mit Spanien (dieses will sowieso nicht in den Krieg eingreifen) und verhängen Sanktionen gegen dieses Land, falls diese nicht Entschädigungen im Wert von 1,2 Mio Dollar an das Osmanische Reich zahlt. Auch gibt Großbritannien all seine Gebiete im Nahen Osten an das Osmanische Reich ab. Inklusive die Lybische Halbinsel. Sie garantieren in einem persönlichen Brief an den Scheich Abdullah, das sie alles dafür tun werden das Arabien islamisiert bleibe. Notfalls wollen sie auch millitärisch vorgehen. Gleichfalls kündigt Königin Victoria einen weiteren millitärischen Schlag gegen die USA (sie sagt nicht wo genau) für morgen, den 11. Juli an. Sie nimmt ebenfalls alle Anträge auf Einbürgerschaft nach England von US-Amerikanern an. Sie garantiert das sie sich dafür einsetzen wird das jeder Amerikaner der Brite werden will sicher nach Großbritannien gebracht werden wird. Insgesamt sind das fast 2000 US-Bürger. Als der Präsident das Fax bekommt das Königin Victoria jeden US-Bürger, der Brite werden will in ihr Land holen will lacht er und meint das er dafür sorgen wird, das jeder Amerikaner der Engländer werden will in die Todeszelle kommt. Am nächsten Tag, dem 11. Juli werden heimlich britische Soldaten nach Virginia gebracht über einen Tunnel. Zeitgleich wird die osmanisch-britische Freundschaft beschloßen. Königin Victoria reist dafür extra nach Mekka um die Freundschaftszeremonie dort feiern zu dürfen. Ein Angriff erfolgt aber an diesem Tage, wie zuerst angekündigt nicht. Die US-Truppen haben sich zu sehr auf so einen vorbereitet. Am 12. Juli um 14:26 eskaliert der Südafrikanische Konflikt mit französischen Siedlern erneut. Diesmal ist ein Bombenattentat auf den Kolonialistenführer Jean Perut dafür verantwortlich. Dieser konnte knapp vereitelt werden. Afrikanische Eingeborene stürmen Kapstadt, kippen Stände der Siedler am Marktplatz um und besetzen Miethäuser. Sie machen dort einen Hungerstreik. Großbritannien beschließt den französischen Siedlern zu helfen- wenn diese sich im Gegenzug auf die Seite Großbritanniens im kommenden Krieg setzen. Der Präsident plant aber zur selben Zeit einen geschickten Gegenzug. Er schickt Diplomaten nach Südafrika, die für Gespräche zwischen den Eingeborenen und den Amerikanern sorgen. Am 12. Juli um 19:48 schließt Amerika einen Vertrag mit den südafrikanischen Eingeborenen. Beide verbünden sich im Konflikt gegen die französischen Siedler. Am 13. Juli um 0:05 stürmt die amerikanische Kompanie in Südafrika Kapstadt und besetzt die Stadt. Eine Stunde später wird die Stadt an den Häuptling der Eingeborenen abgegeben, der die Siedler brutal abschlachten läßt. So haben die Briten jetzt einen Verbündeten weniger. Ein Befreiungsversuch der Briten um 2:09 scheitert. Der Versuch geht zugunsten der Amerikaner aus. Diese haben jetzt etwa 50 Kriegsgefangene mehr. Frankreich empfindet das Eingreifen der Amerikaner als Provokation und erklärt Amerika um 3:34 den Krieg, sollten sie nicht die Stadt wieder an die Siedler abgeben. Als Amerika sich weigert plant Frankreich gemeinsam mit Großbritannien einen weiteren Befreiungsversuch. Das Osmanische Reich verkündet um 6:20 öffentlich Amerika '''und '''den afrikanischen Eingeborenen den Krieg. Um 19:17 erfolgt der spontane Angriff von französischen, britischen und osmanischen Truppen auf die Amerikaner in Kapstadt. Die Schlacht geht zugunsten der Amerikaner, aber nur sehr knapp aus. Daraufhin verkündet Präsident Hayes in einer Pressekonferenz öffentlich den berühmten Satz: ,,Die Schlacht ist gewonnen. Der Krieg geht weiter" Der Sieg der Amerikaner prägt auch die eigene Bevölkerung im Land. Sie sind stolz auf ihre Armee und deren Sieg. Immer mehr junge Männer schließen sich der US Army an, um für ihr Vaterland im Weltkrieg zu kämpfen. Am Abend allein sind es bereits über 500. Von den inzwischen über 2000 Anträgen auf Einbürgerung nach England, werden fast die Hälfte zurückgezogen. Das Land ist endlich zufrieden mit seiner Regierung und deren Kriegspoltik und bereit für den Großen Krieg. Vor allem in den Südstaaten herrscht Zufriedenheit über den Ausgang der Schlacht. Sie erhoffen sich das die einheimische Bevölkerung aus Südafrika von der US-Army nach Amerika gebracht und in die Sklaverei verkauft wird. So könnte die Army leicht viel Geld verdienen, mit dem sie sich aufrüsten könnte. Auch Marylands Gouverneur John Lee Carroll teilt diese Hoffnungen. Allerdings bleibt der zuständige General Walker, was sein Abkommen mit der südafrikanischen Bevölkerung betrifft treu. Er will die Afrikaner nicht übers Ohr hauen, sondern ihnen ihren eigenen Staat hinterlaßen Am nächsten Tag, dem 14. Juli wünschen sich nur noch 1,5% der Bevölkerung, das sich die USA wieder Britannien anschließt. Also plannen die Briten eine barmherzige Aktion, womit sie die Sympathie der amerikanischen Bevölkerung zurück bekommen können und somit darauf folgende Unruhen im eigenen Land ausnutzen zu können. Sie verteilen Essen an die arme einheimische Bevölkerung im zerbomten Südafrika. Durch Fotos und einen Brief, die sie der New York Post schicken, wollen sie deutlich machen, das sich der Häuptling der Einheimischen einen Dreck um seine Bevölkerung schert und es ihm nur um Kapstadts Resourcen geht. Auch hat Kapstadt seit es vom Häuptling beherrscht wird viel mehr am Hunger zu leiden, als unter Zeiten der Siedler. Die Fotos und der Brief werden in der New York Post vom 15. Juli veröffentlicht. Doch zu Unruhen, oder Sympathiepunkten für Großbritannien kommt es nicht. Die Bevölkerung ist so stolz auf ihre Armee in Kapstadt, das sie blind für Kritik an ihrem Staat sind. Der Verteidigungsminister von England nennt das Properganda im Endstadium und setzt jetzt auf Krieg und nicht mehr auf psychologische Kriegsführung wie zuvor. Über den Geheimtunnel werden am 15. Juli gegen Mittag noch 150 weitere Soldaten nach Virginia geschickt. Ihr Einsatz erfolgt in der Nacht zum 16. Juli um 23:56. Sie klettern aus dem Tunnel und befinden sich jetzt in Richmond. Sie umzingeln die Stadt, überwältigen die Wachposten und versuchen sie erfolglos zu besetzen. Ihr Besatzungsversuch scheitert aber daran, das sie nur 200 Mann einsetzen und in Virginia allein schon die doppelte Anzahl an Polizisten exestiert. Die meisten britischen Soldaten schaffen es entweder in die Kaserne- oder in die Nachbardörfe zu fliehen. Einige wenige werden erschoßen oder gefangen genommen. Einer wird bei einem Fluchtversuch von einer Kutsche überfahren. Der USA reicht es jetzt endgültig. Noch am selben Tag setzen sie ein riesigen Frachter voll Soldaten in den Pazifik auf dem Weg an die englische Küste von Brighton. Eine britische Flotte stellt sich den Amerikanern in den Weg. Es kommt zur berüchtigten Seeschlacht von Brighton mit der der Erste Weltkrieg offiziel beginnt. In der Schlacht kommen 430 Amerikaner und 220 Briten ums Leben. Die Amerikaner scheitern daran ans Festland zu gelangen. Präsident Hayes trifft sich nach der Schlacht mit Otto von Bismarck um ihn von einem Kriegseinsatz zu überzeugen. Er meinte das man nur zusammen die verfeindeten Briten besiegen kann (die Briten sind schon lange Feinde Preußens, aufgrund des extremen Nationalismus des zweit genannten Landes). Doch da Bismarck ein weiser Mann ist weiß er das solch eine Einmischung in den Konflikt nur den Krieg ins eigene Land bringt. Das Treffen endet um 18:05. Währenddessen haben es hundert amerikanische Soldaten geschafft an die britische Küste zu schwimmen und liefern sich dort mehrere Gefechte mit britischen Soldaten. Die Gefechte von Brighton, wird man sie heute nennt dauern Stunden lang. Schließlich kommt aus einer französischen Kaserne Unterstützung für die Briten. Gemeinsam schaffen sie es, zu verhindern das die Amerikaner in die Stadt gelangen. Amerika schickt am 16. Juli um 5:28 nochmal Soldaten an die Küste von Brighton. Diesmal allerdings statt 600 nur 100 unausgebildete Neurekruten. Die Soldaten treffen um 13:39 ein, können aber von den Franzosen gewaltlos verscheucht werden indem sie Warnschüße aus den Kannonen feuern und die Soldaten somit verschrecken. Die Soldaten schaffen es nicht über die Küste zu kommen. Wenig später wird das kleine Schiff von der britischen Flotte abgeschoßen. Die Gefechte enden schließlich um 19:51 mit einem Waffenstillstand beider Seiten. Die Amerikaner dürfen in ihre Heimat zurückkehren und dafür werden 30 Briten aus der Kriegsgefangeschaft entlassen. In dem Vetrag den beide Seiten unterschrieben steht auch festgeschrieben das Großbritannien von Bemühungen abläßt Amerikaner, die einen Migrationsantrag gestellt haben nach England zu holen. Die Kriegswirtschaft boomt in diesen Tagen. Immer mehr Bürger bewaffnen sich und die Armee rüstet sich weiter auf. Am 17. Juli verbündet sich Italien mit Großbritannien. Aber auch Amerika hat einen neuen Freund gefunden. Gegen Geld will China an der Seite der USA in den Krieg ziehen. Auch das Nachbarland Japan geht auf solch einen Deal ein. Russland als Weltmacht Nummer 3 bekommt von beiden Seiten Angebote ist aber noch unentschloßen. So sehen jetzt die Allianzen aus: '''Britische Allianz *Großbritannien *Osmanisches Reich *Frankreich *Italien Amerikanische Allianz *Vereinigte Staaten von Amerika *China *Japan Am frühen Morgen des 18. Juli willigt Spanien auf Druck von Großbritannien ein, dem Osmanischen Reich Entschädigungen zu zahlen, darf aber im Gegenzug Teil der Britischen Allianz werden und hat somit das Recht auf eine Aufrüstung der schwachen spanischen Armee, die das Land schon seit Jahrzehnten anstrebt (seit dem verlorenen Osmanisch-Spanischen Krieg (1828-1839) durch den die Armee Millionen verlor). Doch kurz nachdem die Nachricht an die USA gefaxt wird, dass das Britische Bündnis einen neuen Patner gewonnen hat beschließt diese den neuen spanischen Feinden mal einen kurzen Besuch abzustatten. So fährt eine amerikanische Flotte direkt an die Küste und versenkt dort sämtliche Schiffe der Spanier. Die Küstenkonflike, wie man sie heute nennt dauern genau zwei Stunden und werden durch eine Waffenruhe von beiden Seiten gestoppt. Spanien bemerkt nun erstmals die Macht der amerikanischen Kriegsschiffe und überlegt aus der britischen Allianz auszusteigen und mit der USA einen Friedensvetrag zu schließen. Wenige Stunden nach den Küstenkriegen machen sich die amerikanischen Schiffe auf den Weg nach Großbritannien, werden aber von der französisch-britischen Flotte gestoppt. Es beginnt eine Schlacht, die über 100 Opfer fordert. Sie endet um 9:23 mit einem knappen Sieg der Amerikaner, die jetzt weiter nach Brighton vor dringen. Dann stürmen sie erneut das Gebiet, töten dabei zahlreiche Soldaten, plündern die Stadt und umliegende Dörfer und hinterlaßen Chaos, Furcht und Zerstörung. Sie überfallen eine französische Kaserne und besetzen diese. Jetzt warten sie auf ihren nächsten Auftrag. Die Briten reagieren prompt. Sie befehlen ihren Männern im Land wahllos Massaker auf die Zivilbevölkerung zu begehen. So kommt es auch. Bei den Massakern in Dörfern von Virginia durch Briten sterben fast 70 Personen. Die Soldaten können aber gestellt (zumindest fast alle) und noch am selben Tag vor ein Exekutionskommando gestellt werden. Am 20. Juli dann greifen die Amerikaner eine italienische Halbinsel an und besetzen diese. Tage dauert die Rückeroberung der Italiener, mit Hilfe der Osmanen und Briten. Die Franzosen wollen sich lieber auf ihren Konflikt konzentrieren, den währenddessen haben die Amerikaner bereits eine Brigade nach Paris geschickt, wo die Soldaten die Stadt plündern und Gefechte gegen Soldaten führen. Diese beiden Konflikte werden zeitgleich am 25. Juli gelöst. Beides mal gewinnt die Britische Allianz. Ein weiteren Sieg hat die Britische Allianz bei einer Seeschlacht gegen Amerikaner, am 28. Juli. Von da an gerät die Situation außer Kontrolle und es gibt täglich zahlreiche See- und Küstenschlachten, die meist zugunsten der Briten ausgehen. Die schaffen es auch Jamestown wiederzuerobern und sich von dort aus auch weitere Teile Virginias zu besetzen. Am 11. August gehören 90% von Virginia schließlich bereits den Briten. Diese wollen jetzt auch bis in den Nachbarstaat Maryland vordringen. Sie scheitern aber an der konförderierten Brigade. Trotz der Niederlage in Maryland am 14. August schaffen die Briten es trotzdem West Virginia zu besiedeln. Die Amerikaner haben dort so gut wie keine Soldaten, da Hayes die Hälfte seiner Männer in West Virginia an die italienische Küste geschickt hat, damit sie dort ihre Kollegen in den Küstenschlachten unterstützen können. Von Virginia geht es weiter nach Ohio, was ebenfalls ohne Probleme von den Briten besetzt wird. Erst jetzt merken die Amerikaner wie ernst die Lage im eigenen Land ist und schicken am 1. September alle ihre Soldaten aus Italien nach Virginia und Ohio. Am 3. September holen sich die Amerikaner die Japaner und Chinesen als Unterstützer. Diese werden aber mit Leichtigkeit von den Briten niedergemetzelt und letzendlich kapituliert Amerika und überlässt den Briten Virginia, West-Virginia, Teile von Maryland und das halbe Ohio. Präsident Hayes hofft das er damit den Krieg beenden kann. Doch Großbritannien will mehr: Sie wollen ganz Amerika haben! Die Amerikaner und Briten liefern sich im Winter noch Gefechte um Teile von Maryland, ansonsten ruht der Krieg aber. Nirgendwo anders als in den USA wird mehr gekämpft. Und an diesen ,,Winterkämpfen 78" wie man sie heute nennt sind nur Großbritannien und die USA beteilligt. Kein anderes Land wird von seinen Bündnischefen eingezogen. Bei diesen Gefechten kommen auch nur 5 Mann ums Leben. Einer trat versehntlich auf eine Mine, zwei fingen sich im kalten Winter eine Lungenentzündung, einer wird erschoßen und einer begeht Selbstmord. Am 1. Januar 1879 fällt ein Amerikaner versehntlich von einer Klippe, aber ansonsten läuft auch im Januar bei den Kriegen alles friedlich. Doch am 5. Februar 1879 überfallen die Osmanen mit Säbeln und Messern Spanien, um dieses Land zu islamisieren. Sie erwarten schnelle Unterstützung von den Briten, doch diese weigern sich, weil Spanien auch dem Bündnis angehört. Also überfallen die Osmanen ebenfalls Großbritannien und besetzen Stadtteile von London. Amerika und das Osmanische Reich beschließen nun ebenfalls ein Bündnis. Das Osmanische Reich hilft den USA, Japan und China dabei die besetzten Teile von Amerika zurückzuerobern und im Gegenzug hilft Amerika dabei mit in Spanien und Großbritannien die Gefechte zu gewinnen. Das Bündnis wird am 26. Februar 1879 beschloßen. Noch am selben Tag schaffen es die USA, Japan, China und das Osmanische Reich gemeinsam Jamestown zurückzuerobern und bis zum 8. März sind die Briten vertrieben. Dann marschieren US-Soldaten in Spanien ein, liefern sich harte Gefechte und schaffen es mit den Osmanen große Teile Spaniens zu erobern. Dann erobern die Osmanen und Amerikaner gemeinsam ganz Großbritannien. Dabei überwältigen sie die Briten, Franzosen und Italiener. Die Briten kapitulieren und lösen ihre Allianz auf. Sie unterwerfen sich der islamischen Herrschaft. Doch die Osmanen sind unberechenbar.. Am 1. Mai 1879 wird Präsident Hayes durch einen osmanischen Attentäter bei einer Rede vor tausenden von Personen erschoßen. Der Täter springt aus der Menge, richtet die Waffe auf Hayes, schreit: ,,Allahu Akbar!" und feuert neun Schuß ab. Anschließend erklärt er in Handschellen, während er in ein Polizeiauto gezogen wird Amerika zur osmanischer Kolonie. Noch am selben Tag wird der Vizepräsident vereidigt. Otto von Bismarck verkündet seine volle Solidarität mit den USA und wird in das US-Bündnis aufgenommen. Auch Russland schließt sich dem Bündnis an. Gemeinsam wollen sie jetzt gegen die Osmanen kämpfen. Am 5. Mai werden alle unverheirateten Männer zwischen 16 und 40 Jahren in den Krieg eingezogen. So kommt man auf 1,2 Millionen Wehrpflichtige, die alle in nur einem Tag ausgebildet werden, weil die Zeit knapp wird. Das osmanische Reich zieht alle männlichen zwischen 12 und 50 ein und kommt so auf 2,7 Millionen Wehrpflichtige (inklusive aller Spanier und Briten). In einer ersten Schlacht am 10. Mai 1879 vor der Küste Spaniens treten die beiden Bündnisse gegen einander an. Die Schlacht dauert zwei Tage und geht zugunsten der Osmanen aus. Bismarck und der russische Zar Nikolai I. schicken nach 24 Stunden Kampf ihre Männer zurück in die Heimat. Viele Spanier und Briten, die von den Osmanen gezwungen werden zu kämpfen schließen sich lieber der amerikanischen Front an oder versuchen mit den Russen und Deutschen das Kriegsfeld zu verlaßen. In der Schlacht allein sterben eine halbe Millionen Männer. Am 15. Mai wird Königin Victoria von amerikanischen Soldaten angeführt von Seargant Bucky (1855-1927), einem der größten amerikanischen Kriegshelden aller Zeiten aus der Kriegsgefangeschaft im Buckingham Palace befreit. Sie wird durch einen Geheimtunnel in die USA in Sicherheit gebracht. In der Schlacht verliert sie zwei ihrer Söhne, die gezwungen wurden für die Osmanen zu kämpfen. In der zweiten Schlacht, diesmal am Strand von Spanien, am 15. Mai treffen beide Gegner erneut aufeinander. Die Schlacht dauert allerdings nur wenige Minuten und geht trotzdem mit tausenden Toten klar für die Osmanen aus. In der dritten Schlacht noch am selben Tag treffen sich beide Gegner in Madrid auf offener Straße. Es kommt zu blutigen Gefechten und Straßenschlachten, sowie zahlreichen Protesten. Sie endet in völligen Chaos am 22. Mai nach Tagen. Wieder gewinnen die Osmanen. Am 24. Mai treffen die Russen ein, diesmal gut ausgerüstet mit Panzern und Bomben. Sie schaffen es mit ihren 4,5 Millionen Kämpfern die Schlacht gegen die Osmanen zu gewinnen. Es gibt weitere Kämpfe in Spanien und Großbritannien. Am 25. Dezember 1880 findet der letzte statt. Danach kapitulieren die Osmanen und geben all ihre Gebiete zurück an die Spanier und Briten. Das Kriegsende wird allerdings erst am 1. November 1881 beschloßen. Die letzten Soldaten wurden in Spanien gar noch am 25. September 1881 von den USA eingezogen. Die Freude über das Kriegsende war groß. Überall auf den Straßen feierten die Menschen, oder demonstrierten für den Weltfrieden. Auch in Russland feierten die Menschen das Kriegsende mit einem großen Feuerwerk. Die meisten russischen Soldaten kamen übrigens aus dem heutigen Belgien. Rang 2 belegt das heutige Tschechien. Rang 3 belegt das heutige Polen. Rang 4 die heutige Slowakei und Rang 5 erst das heutige Russland mit 100.000 Soldaten. Von den osmanischen Soldaten kamen die meisten aus der heutigen Türkei. Die meisten Länder waren in diesem Konflikt neutral und haben sich zurückgehalten. Es war eher ein Kampf zwischen den damaligen Weltmächten. Nachdem Krieg konnten Großbritannien und die USA endlich Frieden schließen. Die letzten britischen Kriegsgefangenen wurden zum Veteranentag 1887 entlassen. Die letzten osmanischen Kriegsgefangenen wurden mit der osmanischen Kapitulation am 28. Dezember 1880 entlassen. Amerikanische Allianz am 28. Dezember 1880 (nur schwarz makierte haben im Krieg gekämpft) *'Vereinigte Staaten von Amerika' *'China' *'Japan' *'Deutsches Reich' *'Russland' *'Einheimische Briten' *'Einheimische Spanier' *Italien *Frankreich *Portugal (traten der Allianz 1879 bei. so wären sie im Falle eines Angriffs von Nachbarstaat Spanien geschützt gewesen) *Ungarn *Bulgarien *Kroatien *Rumänien *Thailand *Neuseeland *Norwegen *Niederlande *Griechenland *Phillipinen *Brasillien *Äthiopien *Bolivien *Argentinien *Mongolei Die anderen Länder hielten sich neutral. ... Kategorie:Krieg